When your heart stops beating
by neonxmarshmallow
Summary: 3 refugee sisters, 1 secret, 1 mission and alot of drama, heartbreak and lies.


I sighed and took my sisters' hands. The two shinobi guarding the door flinched at the sudden movement. We were dangerous and we were about to be judged by the Hokage herself. We'd heard rumours of her, incredibly strong and very tough.

"Let them in one by one! We need them separated!" We heard from inside the room.

I could sense my sister about to argue I gripped her hand tightly as a warning. Thankfully she understood and looked at her feet.

"You, the one in the middle, the Hokage wishes to see you," the shinobi barked at me.

I raised my head and looked him in the eye; he shrunk back into the corner.

"Now, now we'll be having none of that!" I heard from one of the doctors that had been tending to my sisters' wounds.

"Whatever," I mumbled as I entered the larger room.

The Hokage was looking out the window; there were a few other shinobi in the room that were ready to take me down any second.

"Katsumi Tsukino. You've singlehandedly managed to cause me a great deal of trouble," she said as she turned to face me.

"What can I say, me and trouble we click."

"Clearly…" she said as she raised an eyebrow.

"So what are you going to do to me and my sisters?"

"Well we can't put you in a shinobi prison as you're not official shinobi, and we can't place you in normal jails as you would wreak havoc."

It was my turn to raise my eyebrow.

"Which means…?"

"Which means all 3 of you will become official members of Konoah." A few gasps left the mouths of the ninja in the room.

"But Hokage!" one of them began to argue but Tsunade waved her hand to quieten them.

"You will be trained as ninja and since you didn't intend to do any damage you aren't a threat. After all you're a refugee and need a home. "

I didn't like the term Refugee but she was right. We had been fleeing the village of rice patties since it had been under attack from another village…

"Fine I'll tell my sisters." I turned to leave the room.

"Don't think you are getting off lightly, you'll be watched, oh and I know more about you than you think."

I turned to face her, and gave her a smirk,

"I'm sure you do." Then I turned back to the door and swaggered out.

"We have orders to show you your apartment," said a shinobi with blue hair and training bandages round his face.

"What?" Tsuki, the youngest out of us questioned.

"We have a new home," I declared. "I'll explain later."

************

The apartment was small it would certainly be a struggle for 3 sisters to live in such a confined space.

"We'll check up on you later." The shinobi said as he looked at us wearily and left the room.

"So are you ready to explain yet?" Yuki my older sister asked.

"Totally" Tsuki agreed.

"Well they can't put us in any prisons and since we are technically refugees we now belong to this stinking village…"

"This is your entire fault Katsumi!" Yuki said glaring at me.

"Oh I'm sorry. Tsuki got her foot stuck on a building during a fucking parade and caused a whole gazebo to crash!" I shouted.

"Oh do not blame this on me! You just had to start a scene didn't you Katsumi, you always do!"

"Excuse me we had to get out somehow!"

"But that's the thing Katsumi we didn't get out! And now we are under surveillance 24/7!" Yuki snarled.

"Guys don't worry! I'm sure we'll find a way for this to work not only for our benefit, but for the sound's benefit."

"Oh here we go again!" Yuki said waving her arms up in the air.

"We are not helping you again with trying to get recognition from your fucked up dad!" Tsuki screeched.

"I never said you had to! And I'm not trying to get recognition." I growled back.

"No? Well it sure fucking seems like it… all the time it's 'oh daddy I'll do this, I'll do that'!" Yuki shouted. It defiantly struck a nerve…

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry Katsumi that was out of line." She reopened them.

"Sure fucking was sis," Tsuki faced her.

"Guys we have to stop this fighting and stick together," I said.

They nodded in agreement.

"Let's make ourselves a home, eh!" Tsuki said with a massive grin on her face. I smiled; we weren't actually sisters. Tsuki was our cousin and Yuki and I were stepsisters, but we were all known as sisters and we accepted the judgement with open arms.

As we wandered around the apartment we found some clothes placed in the wardrobe. They were clearly prepared for something like this. We also found forehead protectors on the bedside tables, with notes saying we would be assigned to groups the following morning.

We took turns to use the shower and went to bed. It had been a long day and tomorrow was bound to be even longer.

***********

I felt someone shake my shoulders gently. It slowly got rougher until on the verge of violent…

"Is she dead?" I heard someone ask

"No she's not fucking dead you idiot!" the person that was shaking my shoulders said. I thought it was a good time to open my eyes.

"What the hell?" I groaned to see Tsuki gripping my shoulders and behind her was Yuki.

"Hey sleepy head! How's it hanging?" Yuki asked. She was already fully dressed.

"I wish Tsuki was hanging." I looked at her and gave her some serious evils.

"Sorry miss grumpy, look who got out the wrong side of bed!" She replied.

"I haven't even got out of fucking bed yet!"

"Gee, get some clothes on; there are loads of people outside!"

Yuki handed me some clothes. The clothes were all right; some black shorts that looked sporty and a white short-sleeved top that wasn't too baggy.

I left the room to see a bunch of ninja in our flat.

One fat kid going through our fridge, a blonde girl sitting on the couch, a man in a mask reading some book; a boy asleep on the floor with his head popped up on a pillow, a cute boy and dog, a shy girl, a boy with sunglasses standing next to a man smoking a cigarette with a black haired red-eyed woman beside him.

"Hello?" I said.

"You must be Katsumi," the man in the mask said.

"And you are?" I said smiling. He was cute.

"Your new sensei. Kakashi Hatake."

"Nice to meet you." I said with a subtle smirk on my face.

"Well since you are all awake now we better split up and get to work," the man smoking said, looking at Tsuki.

Eventually Tsuki and Yuki went off with who I presumed where their teams…

"Your sisters are being put in groups of 4 since the hokage does not want you to be put together. Since all my other students went off with other teachers you will be on your own."

"So why did all your students leave you? Are you a bad teacher or something…?"

"No, they just found…better teachers."

"So what I said."

"No, they just found teachers that better suited them."

"Didn't one of your students go off with Orochimaru for training…?"

"Katsumi Tsukino, your reputation precedes you…"

"Wow I got a reputation already; I think that's a record."

*******************

We walked onto a training field with lots of bushes and trees yet a vast open space.

"So let's start off with some theorem."

"'Kay"

"Since you're a beginner we'll go through all the basic stuff."

"Yep."

"What are some of the ninja's most useful weapons?"

"Is this a joke?"

"No."

"A ninja's most useful weapon…is anything that can take a head clean off"

"No. Well yes…I supposed…"

"Uhuh… so do I pass?"

"Next question…name me the three jutsu…"

"Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu…"

"Good now I presume you know about chakra…"

"Gee no shit Sherlock…"

"I'll take that as a yes…"

"And I'll take that as a 'we can start doing some violent stuff'."

"Being a ninja isn't about killing… it's about protecting!"

"Whatever you say, sensei!" I said with a massive grin on my face giving him a salute. Kakashi just sighed and took out some weapons.

"Right, it's clear the only way I can fully judge how good you are is by an exercise and the only way to receive your cooperation…"

"I like you, you catch on fast…now let's go!"

"So in this exercise one of us has to take a bell of the other…does that sound good to you?" Kakashi handed me a small bell.

"Can I swallow it?" I said looking at the bell.

"What? No! Why would you do that?" he asked… I shrugged,

"So you can't get the bell from me…that's the idea right…" I said matter of factly.

"Yes but it has to be possible without having to kill you."

"Well then mister, that's not going to be happening!" I smiled and turned around.

"You go hide and when I count to 25 we'll start," he said as he turned around.

"Oh goody, I love a game of hide and seek!"

"1, 2, 3, 4" Kakashi said loudly and slowly in order to quieten me.

"I'm going, I'm going!" I shouted back.

I ran into the trees. I pondered if I should hide in a bush but that was way too obvious!

What would my father do? He wouldn't hide he would just go straight into battle. No…shadow clones…but only let one be seen. He doesn't know my level, he could think I'm a bad hider… yep I like this idea I'll just make the rest up as I go along!


End file.
